Of Magic and Childhood Memories
by Hoshi-sensei
Summary: A whole new perspective in Sakura's magic - pendant stones. Tomoyo got vision powers. Eriol suddenly developed interest in dollhouses.And why was Syaoran trying on that high heel again?


Hoshi-sensei- My third fanfic! Man the time sure flies. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to click that little button on the left below corner. Also read my other fanfics, Love Realization and Syaoran as a Girl.  
  
Summary: In order to save her father and country, Princess Sakura has to steal the famous Clow Book in the Li Kingdom. What will happen if she's caught? Who is the kidnapper?  
  
(A/N- In this story, Sakura hasn't got the Cards yet, but she has some element magic. Kero is there too.)  
  
-----------------  
  
Sixteen-year-old Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom was laughing happily under her own Sakura tree, free from responsibilities and grief. Life was perfect; she has a loving father and mother, the King and Queen of the Kinomoto Kingdom, a brother slash protector and personal bodyguard, Prince and heir of the Kinomoto Kingdom, Touya Kinomoto and Kero, the Guardian of the Clow book.  
  
She didn't exactly have the Cards with her though, although she had opened the Seal of the book and awoken Kero. Somehow or other, the Cards didn't flew away, nor did she was the official Card Mistress. Kero was quite shocked with this, but then he came up with the conclusion that 'it is not the time yet'. So the book was left in the big Royal Library forgotten.  
  
Actually, as dense as she is, Sakura didn't have the slightest idea what the Cards would mean for her. She had inherited magical powers from her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, and with practice, she had mastered every main element, which are Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, and Wood. After a few tries Sakura had invented a few more, like Wing (A/N- I create this, but it was pretty much the same as Fly), Shield, Mirror, Invisible, and Gold (A/N- Gold is one of the Chinese's main elements). Gold is used for money, but Sakura never got the chance to really use it because she has practically everything she wanted. Kero had assumed that over time, Sakura could create more elements for herself.  
  
The elements, instead of in the form of cards or ofudas, were in the form of a small 3-D pendants. The Fire element is clear dark red in color and is in the shape of the usual fire, with moving orange and yellow streaks in the middle. The Water element is blue and is shaped as a single drop of water. Thunder element is quite flat, yellow in color and in the shape of a bolt of lightning. Earth element is simply looks like a common grey little pebble with no actual shape. The Wood element is shaped like a roughly cut wood-cube, which all six sides have carvings of different kinds of leaves. Wing, which enables Sakura to fly took shape of a cute wing. Shield looks like the normal battle shield, which is like a longer vertical 'D' with the letter 'S' designed beautifully on it. Mirror is a beautiful rectangular- shaped mirror with gold designs. Invisible is actually an invisible heart- shaped pendant. Gold element is the simplest of all; it is in the shape of a little round gold ball, which, of course, sparkling gold in color.  
  
All of the pendants are slipped through of a beautiful silver hoop earring which Sakura wore (A/N- Take note that Sakura only wear one earring, not two) everyday. Sakura had put some kind of enchantment on her earring, so that when she needs to use an element, she simply has to pull the element- pendant she wanted lightly (instead of taking off the earring, take the pendant, and puts it back again), hold it in her hands, say some magic words, and use the magic. After that, the pendant will magically reappears on her earring once more.  
  
The Gold element was actually inspired by a boy when she was little. Very little, in fact. About when she was four or five years old. Sakura can't even remember how he looks like. The only thing she remembered is that she used to like him, a lot. Touya, of course wasn't very pleased with that. Although still young, Touya had inherited his father's bravery, responsibilities, and sometimes, cheekiness. Lets just say that Touya gets his father's personality and Sakura get her mother's.  
  
Sakura also is a very good in martial arts and weapons. When she was little, her brother had always caught her looking at him while he was training and had offered to teach her. Sakura, of course took this as granted. Over time, Sakura can sometimes beat her brother, and that is something. But usually Touya won, because he does have the special future- king-training.  
  
The day that the boy leaves Sakura had insisted that they made a reminder of each other. The boy thought that it was a waste of time, but he agreed anyway. Sakura had made a small canine-shaped ember-colored pendant with the initials C.B. carved beautifully and carefully on the back for the boy, while the boy had made Sakura a simple pink bracelet with Sakura flower designs. On the back were initials L.W.  
  
If they were a couple of years older they would definitely be called lovers, but at that age, they don't even know what love is.  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaa!!!!"  
  
Sakura turned around, and smiled at the sight of a girl with long flowing ebony hair and amethyst eyes. Tomoyo was coming this way. Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend, also a princess. She came from the Daidouji Kingdom. The Kinomoto and Daidouji Kingdom are allies, because Sakura's mother happens to be the favorite nephew of the Daidouji Kingdom's Queen, Queen Sonomi. Sakura calls her Aunt Sonomi. They had come to the Kinomoto Kingdom for a while, because Queen Sonomi wanted so visit Nadeshiko.  
  
The Daidouji Kingdom has no King. The King had died a couple of years back. Queen Sonomi, afraid that she will die soon and leave her princess, had held many balls in hope that Tomoyo will find a decent prince for herself. Tomoyo however hated the idea. To Tomoyo and Sakura, it seems like a waste of time, because they thought that every prince is power-craze and only wanted to marry so that they can be Kings.  
  
Tomoyo also has a form of unmagical form of magic; she is a great guesser and seems to can read minds. Sakura had known this, and over time Sakura unknowingly learnt to be an honest maiden. They also have a secret between them; sometimes they would go to the town by themselves without anyone knowing.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and sat down. Sakura took this as a cue as she sat down too, beside her.  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
"Mother will held another ball in two days here in the Kinomoto Kingdom"  
  
Sakura frowned. She had begun to think that Aunt Sonomi had brainwashed her parent's minds with her never-ending stories about Tomoyo. Thank goodness Touya was here. Everyone had known that Touya will immediately became enemies with every single boy, not counting her father and Yukito, his best friend when they were in around 10 feet near Sakura. Sakura had taken this for granted. Fortunately her Kingdom was in no condition like Tomoyo's. Sakura didn't think that she would need to marry as soon.  
  
"But the last ball was only a week before!"  
  
"I know. And know what the worst part is?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
Tomoyo grins evilly. She quickly stood and grabs Sakura's hand, and dragged Sakura to her room.  
  
"We still hasn't have dresses. Don't worry, I'll soon fix that!"  
  
Sakura went dot-eyed. Knowing Tomoyo, she probably had brought every material needed and had drawn beautiful gown designs. Tomoyo never let Sakura peek into her designs, how much have she begged. Sakura has the nastiest feeling that they were hundreds more gowns back in her kingdom for her, which only need her size to go. Tomoyo never finish a dress without Sakura. She says that Sakura's size may change, and that will ruin the dress.  
  
In the room, Tomoyo measures every curve at Sakura's body, making sure that she hadn't left anything. Tomoyo gave a quick "I'll be back" before disappears down the hall. A few minutes later she came back with a beautiful material. Sakura gasped. It didn't matter how many dresses she had made, the next one were still as breathtaking as the last.  
  
It was emerald green, which really brings out her eye color. One of the sleeves is long, while another one is sleeve-less. One long matching glove was there. The gown shows her collarbone in a very attractive '-v-' shape. The rest of the gown flows beautifully to the floor. A simple piece of green ribbon with gold trimming was tied sideways on her waist, as a finishing touch.  
  
"Tomoyo it's beautiful!"  
  
Tomoyo gave a satisfied grin.  
  
"What can I do in return?"  
  
"Well, how about a stroll at the town?"  
  
"Sure! It's been a while. When?"  
  
"How about. now?"  
  
Sakura smiled mischievously.  
  
"Then lets go change!"  
  
Both girls squealed happily as they changed to normal commoners clothes. Sakura pulled her Mirror pendant lightly. It gave away and Sakura held it in her hands.  
  
Ancient Magic, Give me your Power, Give me your Soul, Release!  
  
A big Mirror appeared in front of Sakura. It's reflection shows Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura puts a hand inside the mirror and pulls their hands warmly. So there they are, Sakura's and Tomoyo's clone. The mirror clones were very much like Sakura and Tomoyo, except that their eyes didn't have much life in it.  
  
"Mirror, please took after us for a while" said Sakura.  
  
"And please don't go out of the room" added Tomoyo.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Now for the sneaking out" said Sakura as she pulled an invisible pendant and clutched it in her hand.  
  
Ancient Magic, Give me your Power, Give me your Soul, Release!  
  
Suddenly Sakura became invisible. Tomoyo smiled. They had done this many times before. Tomoyo felt an invisible hand tug hers and in a flash she too became invisible.  
  
Both of them crept quietly along the hall and make their way out through the big gate unnoticed. After a few while they reached their local lively town. After changing back to visible unnoticed in a bush, both of them wandered around.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked in a small shop, or to be precise, Tomoyo dragged Sakura in saying something like 'one of those interesting mysterious shops'. Deep down Sakura knew that Tomoyo was trying to find unique things that she can use in the making of another dress. Actually, it doesn't look like a shop at all; it's more like a small tent. It reminds Sakura of the old scary all-knowing Gypsy ladies Sakura had once read in a book.  
  
The inside of the shop was very dim, and weird-things-that-Sakura-had-never- seen-before-stuffs was scattered all around the place. A table was stood in the center of the room, with a single crystal ball on it. Two chair stand out on both opposite sides of the table. Again Sakura's brain was forced to think about Gypsy ladies.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
A woman in her mid-thirties came out of nowhere. She wears a white low-cut blouse with big puffy sleeves and a colorful flowing skirt. A scarf was tied to her hair, and she wore thick hoop earrings (A/N- Think about girl in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. That's pretty much like it). She has droopy eyes that seems to know everything.  
  
"Welcome" she said in a low-pitch voice. "How can I possibly help you?"  
  
"Uh... we were just... looking around" said Sakura.  
  
"Do you happen to have beautiful unique stuffs that can be used in a dress?" asked Tomoyo suddenly looking at the Gypsy woman with hopeful eyes. See? What did I told you?  
  
The Gypsy smiled while saying, "I do".  
  
And she disappeared. A few seconds later somehow she appeared back right behind the girls who jumped at her sudden presence holding a small wooden box, beautifully carved and varnished. There were some lavender flower designs on the lid and on the sides. The legs were carved into the shape of lavender flower. The box was very beautiful indeed.  
  
Tomoyo took the box happily from the woman's offered hand. She opened it and inside were buttons, ribbons, laces, beads, anything you can think of that have something in common with 'Tomoyo', heaps and heaps of them. All possible color, shape, design and material were in there. Happily Tomoyo ran her finger inside it, studying some buttons.  
  
"Miss, I believe that everyone will find something that is meant for them in my shop. I assume that you have found yours" the woman said suddenly. She added, "You may find this crazy, but people who believed in magic will get great uses in my things"  
  
"We believe in magic" said Sakura. Of course they do.  
  
The woman looked at them happily. "It isn't everyday I find magic- believers"  
  
"What does mine do?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
The woman smiled again. "Well my dear, ordinary person will soon ran out of those things, but with a magic-believer as an owner, this box will never ran out of it"  
  
When she says that at first Tomoyo have a worried look on her face, but immedietly changed to a big smile. She squealed happily. "I'll take it!" said Tomoyo, unable to hide her eagerness. Great, thought Sakura. Just what she need...  
  
The woman turned her attention to Sakura, and immedietly noticed her earring.  
  
"My dear, are those element-pendants you are wearing?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Sakura hesitated for a while, but then says, "Yes, but nobody seems to notice them, or know about them"  
  
The woman gave an oh-my-god look.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe I have the thing for you here..." she said before disappears from sight again.  
  
--------- 


End file.
